


Crazy in Love - Oneshot Jyatt

by Mari_Stranger



Category: Fack - Fandom, Jyatt - Fandom
Genre: Crazy In Love, Ecchi, Gay, Jyatt, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, fack - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Stranger/pseuds/Mari_Stranger
Summary: Onde Wyatt Oleff possui sonhos eróticos com seus colegas de trabalho, principalmente com seu melhor amigo Jaeden Lieberher, o fazendo ficar com medo de seus próprios desejos.Inspirada na música Crazy in Love, de Beyoncé.





	Crazy in Love - Oneshot Jyatt

Wyatt Oleff não parava de pensar nos sonhos que estava tendo ultimamente.

Praticamente todas as noites ele erotizava seus amigos e colegas de trabalho.

Por isso era tão difícil olhar pra eles naquela manhã típica de segunda.

 

Estavam no camarim quando chegou.

Jaeden minutos depois saiu para resolver alguns detalhes nos sets de filmagem, enquanto Finn e Jack estavam conversando normalmente sobre filmes e séries.

 

Oleff necessitava jogar água em seu rosto.

Entrou em um das cabines do banheiro do camarim.

Precisava respirar e colocar suas idéias nos seus devidos lugares.

Quando já se sentia menos neurótico, saiu do banheiro do camarim e deu de cara com uma cena que ele veria em suas fantasias pervertidas, não em pleno horário de trabalho.

Principalmente vindo de Jack Grazer e Finn Wolfhard.

 

Como a sua ausência de poucos minutos poderia ter causado isso? Mas, aparentemente eles estavam muito a vontade.

Jack estava sentado com suas mãos apoiando o corpo em uma das bancadas das penteadeiras.

Sua camisa estava aberta e a cabeça jogada para trás. Finn se encontrava no meio das pernas do menor, beijando seu pescoço lentamente e com ambas as mãos pousadas em sua lombar. Era como se a cena estivesse sendo reproduzida em câmera lenta diante da visão de Oleff. Conseguia captar cada detalhe e movimento de ambos os garotos naquele momento de intimidade.

De repente, como se já tivesse percebido que havia alguém os observando, Grazer ainda com a cabeça levantada e olhos fechados, exclamou de modo gentil e tranquilo:

 

\- Chegou em uma boa hora Wy.. Sentimos sua falta.

 

Finn interrompeu as carícias que estava fazendo no outro e direcionou sua cabeça a Oleff, o encarando com um olhar extremamente sedutor e cheio de desejo, fazendo a pele pálida do cacheado corar instantaneamente.

 

\- Quer que eu te busque aí, Oleff? Não será problema algum.. Será um prazer enorme, aliás. - Finn exclamou a frase enfatizando a palavra “enorme” e em seguida mordeu os lábios inferiores enquanto deu uma breve olhada pelo corpo de Wyatt.

 

Sem nem esperar a resposta do recém chegado, Wolfhard deu passos firmes e rápidos em sua direção. Wyatt acabou sendo prensado na parede e sem dificuldade se entregou aos braços do mais velho. Nunca imaginou que beijaria os lábios de Finn, principalmente daquela forma tão intensa e provocante.

 

\- Finnie.. eu quero participar também. - Jackie murmurou de modo manhoso e debochado.

 

\- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes baby boy.. Tem Finn Wolfhard pra todo mundo. - Exclamou com uma risada safada contida, enquanto pegava na mão de Oleff e o guiava para perto de Grazer - Wy.. você já experimentou a massagem do Jackie? É a melhor coisa pra relaxar.. e estou percebendo que é disso que o Sr. Wyatt Oleff está precisando neste exato momento.

 

\- Não tem porque ficar com vergonha na nossa frente, seu bobo! - o garoto sentado puxou o tímido para entre suas pernas, de costas para si e de frente para Finn - Vem cá, meu Olaff..

 

O garoto de cabelos cacheados sentia que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia impedir o que estava acontecendo.

Era como se estivesse no piloto automático ou só como um espectador da sua própria vida.

 

Sentiu as mãos de Finn deslizando por seu peitoral e as mãos de Jack passarem por seus ombros e costas.

Era bizarro imaginar estar pegando dois de seus amigos ao mesmo tempo de um jeito tão sem sentido e em pleno local de trabalho, podendo ser flagrados e ficarem ferrados de vez.. Mas ironicamente esse pensamento deixava o momento ainda mais excitante e quente.

Com essa energia fluindo de seu corpo, fez com que Finn o puxasse para mais perto e lhe tascasse um beijo extremamente intenso.

Como Jack não queria ficar de fora da pegação, engatou suas pernas em volta da cintura do encaracolado e em seguida começou a beijar e a chupar com gosto o pescoço do mesmo.

 

 

Houve um momento em que os três intercalavam os beijos e carícias. Oleff pausou os beijos dando o entender de que precisava de tempo para respirar. Nisso, os outros dois garotos aproveitaram para trocar carícias entre eles. Então por cima do ombro de Wyatt, Finn começou a beijar Jack de modo brusco e cheio de desejo.

 

Apesar de estar gostando do momento, Wyatt se sentia sobrando ali.

Faltava o seu “objeto” de desejo principal de seus sonhos mais promíscuos.

Jaeden Lieberher.

Só em pensar em seu amigo, todo seu corpo arrepiou.

 

De repente, o loiro entrou no camarim sem aviso prévio, flagrando os três em plena pegação “básica”.

Oleff por achar que conhecia bem seu amigo, imaginou que o outro teria uma crise de ansiedade se visse o que estavam aprontando.

Ele era extremamente correto e sistemático em tudo o que fazia. Porém, para sua surpresa, o garoto de olhos claros reagiu de forma totalmente diferente da que tinha imaginado.

 

\- Porra boys, como começam a suruba sem mim? - Exclamou de forma normal como se aquilo já fizesse parte de seu cotidiano. - E olha só quem decidiu se juntar a nós.. Espero que os meninos tenham cuidado bem de você até eu ter chego, Wy.

 

Jaeden se aproximou dos garotos, chegando por trás de Finn o abraçando.

 

\- Então garotos.. quem será o nosso “bobinho” de hoje?

 

Finn e Jack se olharam, passando o olhar de modo mútuo a Wyatt.

Jaeden, compreendendo o que os meninos quiseram dizer, dá um meio sorriso com uma extrema malícia e em seguida pegou a gravata que usava de forma informal em seu traje e passou para Jackie tentar colocar em Wyatt sem o mesmo perceber.

Quando o mais novo amarrou o acessório na altura dos olhos do outro como forma de venda, Jae tomou o lugar de Finn, pegando Wyatt no colo e o colocando sentado em uma cadeira no centro do camarim.

Em seguida, se aproximou da nuca do garoto de cabelos cacheados, sussurrando palavras que pudessem acalmar o mesmo.

 

\- Não se preocupe Wyatt.. Você irá gostar dessa experiência, disso eu tenho certeza.

 

Quando Wyatt sentiu que o outro se afastaria de si, manifestou os sentimentos que há tanto tempo reprimia.

 

\- Hey Jae.. Quando você sai eu estou te implorando para não ir. - enquanto falava, segurou no pulso do loiro na tentativa de o puxar para si. - Chamo seu nome duas ou três vezes em minha cabeça.

 

\- Eu sei disso, seu bobo! - Disse divertido enquanto sentava no colo do outro que paralisou com aquele contato mais íntimo. - Por isso estou aqui e saiba que você será só meu essa noite.

 

Jaeden sinalizou para que Wolfhard e Grazer deixassem os dois a sós.

Esperou os dois amigos se retirarem, e em seguida aproximou seus lábios da orelha direita de Wyatt.

 

\- Agora podemos ficar mais a vontade, Oleff. Só eu e você. - Enquanto falava pegou as mãos do outro, as passando em seu peitoral e com isso, foi tirando de leve a própria camisa a qual estava trajando. - Quer isso não quer?

 

\- Si-sim, mas não sou eu mesmo, ultimamente tenho sido um tolo. Eu não faço isso, Jae.. eu.. er..

 

\- Não deixe que essa sua preocupação te domine.. Relaxe com o toque das minhas mãos nas suas, baby.

 

\- Na verdade.. você está me deixando louco só com esse seu toque.

 

\- Okay.. e que tal isso? - O mais velho virou seu corpo de forma que aproximasse seus lábios dos lábios de Uris, os roçando e os mordendo suavemente, sem aprofundar o beijo de uma vez e isso provocou mais o desejo do cacheado pelo loiro.

 

Jaeden ergueu um pouco a cabeça, fazendo com que os lábios de Wyatt pousassem em seu pescoço. Com isso, o mais novo começou a marcar a pele pálida alheia por beijos e chupões mais intensos. E durante esse ato, também não deixou de deslizar suas mãos por dentro da calça de Lieberher com um desejo voraz e intenso.

Jaeden por sua vez reage a atitude levando suas mãos aos cabelos cacheados do mais novo, entrelaçando os dedos em meio as mechas e aproximando mais o contato corporal entre ambos.

 

\- O-ohh Wy.. amo esse seu toque quente em mim.. - Jaeden que estava com a cabeça inclinada no peito de Oleff, gemia manhoso ao pé do ouvido do mesmo.

 

\- Eu fantasio isso tantas e tantas vezes por dia.. Toco você mais e mais toda hora, baby..

 

\- Mas agora eu estou aqui.. gemendo seu nome e ficando duro com seus estímulos suaves em mim.

 

\- Será que isso não é mais um sonho que logo irá se desfazer da minha mente? Você sempre me parece tão real, Jae.. Por favor, me diga que isso está de fato acontecendo.

 

\- Isso parece real suficiente pra você Sr. Oleff? - Jaeden começou a empurrar seu quadril contra a virilha do encaracolado que suspirava com certa satisfação enquanto apertava o membro do mais velho.

 

\- Você.. me deixou.. loucamente.. apaixonado, Lieberher. - Oleff sussurrava manhosamente no ouvido alheio enquanto beijava seu pescoço e clavícula. - E-eu estou.. frequentando profissionais e tomando remédios controlados.. por causa.. dessa minha.. obsessão por você.

 

\- Ohh.. Isso chega a ser bizarro, babyy.. ma-mas eu adoro. - O loiro falou de forma gemida enquanto deslizava suas mãos nos braços alheios e as envolvia nas mãos do mais novo junto a seu próprio membro.

 

\- Ohhh.. você está me fazendo de bobo Jae, mas.. não me importo. Me hipnotizou, mas eu não ligo.. Continuarei fazendo de tudo pra ficar com você..

 

Logo após a revelação de Oleff a Lieberher, o mais velho tira as suas mãos juntamente com as do mais novo de sua virilha, mudando sua postura, sentando de lado sob o colo do mesmo. Em seguida posiciona os braços envolta do pescoço do encaracolado, enquanto este envolve a cintura alheia. E assim, selam seus lábios e entrelaçam suas línguas em uma intensa sintonia.

 

\- Jae.. E-eu.. preciso olhar em seus olhos e ver seu corpo em meus braços.. por favor. - Wyatt pausa o beijo por alguns instantes e sussurra no ouvido do mais velho de forma submissa o lembrando da venda improvisada que impedia o outro de enxergar a situação.

 

O loiro, sem demora, tirou a gravata da frente da vista do outro e levantando do colo do mesmo, se posicionou em sua frente tirando lentamente sua calça.

 

\- Tenho esperado que você cuide de mim e que vá me salvar, Jae.. - o garoto moreno levanta também e vai lentamente em direção ao outro, enquanto tira as próprias peças de roupa também e faz com que Lieberher morda os lábios e o observe com uma expressão maliciosa e cheia de luxúria.

 

Quando Wyatt está totalmente nu e bem próximo de Jaeden, ele sinaliza com seus olhos a seu corpo como se estivesse se rendendo ao outro.

Com isso, o maior pega em sua mão e o guia a um sofá, sentando e o puxando em seguida, fazendo com que Oleff sentasse em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do quadril alheio, ficando de frente para o mais velho.. sendo a partir daquele momento totalmente seu.

 

\- E agora Wy.. consegue sentir esse momento? - Jae apertava as coxas do mais novo contra sua cintura ao mesmo tempo que sussurrava ao ouvido do mesmo. - Consegue expressar o que esconde dentro desse corpo.. tão sexy?

 

\- Er.. bom.. é algo tão engraçado.. pra eu tentar explicar como estou me sentindo.. porque sei que não entendo.. como o seu amor consegue fazer.. o que ninguém mais consegue.. - Oleff beijava os lábios alheios enquanto tentava pôr pra fora seus sentimentos sem gemer ou perder a sua linha de raciocínio. - Jaeden, seu amor consegue o melhor de mim, pois, baby, você me conquistou.. 

 

\- Hmm.. gostaria de poder ver o que só eu consigo fazer com você, Wy.. - Jaeden foi tirando sua cueca por baixo das pernas do mais novo e em seguida o provocou - ..que tal rebolar esse seu quadril bem fundo em mim, baby? Chegou o momento de você sentir o melhor que consegue de mim.

 

Quando começou a sentir a penetração de Lieberher em si, Wyatt simplesmente viu tudo ficar distorcido e sombrio.

Os lábios de Jaeden sangravam e ele parecia sofrer em meio àquela relação sexual que aparentemente se tornou forçada. 

Wyatt sentia repulsa do que fazia, mas não conseguia parar.

O jeito que encontrou de sair daquele pesadelo foi gritar com todas as suas forças até que tudo voltasse ao normal.

 

 

\- Nã-ão, Jaeden! Não me-me odeie.. Me perdoe.. por favor.. eu não viveria em paz se soubesse que te fiz mal, que te machuquei.. por favor, fica comigo.. e-eu amo você..

 

 

Assim, tudo foi desaparecendo aos poucos, como de costume. Mas uma fisionomia conhecida permaneceu em meio a luz.

Jaeden estava com uma expressão preocupada, mas afetuosa.

E o ambiente havia mudado. Tudo era branco, neutro demais. Era um dos lugares que não agradavam Wyatt.

Geralmente eles vinham em seguida de seus supostos momentos com Jaeden Lieberher.

Suas memórias começaram a retornar aos poucos apesar de confusas enquanto ouvia sons de equipamentos eletrônicos e sons de vozes humanas sendo elas sérias e preocupadas demais.

Quando perceberam que Wyatt havia acordado, essas silenciaram, e só uma prevaleceu.

A voz que soava em sua mente a todo momento.

 

\- Wyatt? Está tudo bem agora.. já está fora de perigo. Consegue me ouvir, Oleff? - Jaeden fala calmamente ao outro enquanto uma de suas mãos está envolvida pelas duas do mais novo. - Você teve mais um surto.. mas desta vez ninguém saiu ferido. Então, descanse que você irá ficar bem, eu prometo.

 

\- Vo-você.. você.. me deixou.. tão.. tão louco po-por seu amor, Jae. - Wyatt começou a soluçar quando sentiu o desespero e o medo escorrerem pelo seu rosto em forma de lágrimas quentes. - Ma-mas vo-você não merece um a-amor louco, Jae.. não, não.. ma-mas não me abandone.. e-eu amo vo-você, mas isso é tão doente Jae.. é doença sim.. e-eu lamento.. ma-mas não fique bravo comigo.. fa-faço tudo por você.. só por você..

 

Jaeden suspira de forma triste tentando segurar as próprias lágrimas enquanto abraça o colega de trabalho que mal conhecia de verdade.


End file.
